1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technology and, more particularly, to a technology for displaying information regarding a program that is currently being broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication services through a website (hereinafter, also referred to as a “posting site”) are provided that allows individual users to post short sentences (hereinafter, also referred to as “comments” or “tweets”) and other users to view the comments.
The inventors of the present invention consider that no specific method has been fully suggested for providing an innovative viewing experience to viewers, who are viewing a program currently broadcast, by displaying comments posted on a posting site.